Daddy' Harvey
by smurfilicious
Summary: Mike and Harvey are in a daddy and baby relationship
1. Chapter 1

**This is written for the kink baby meme. I hope you like it. I could totally see Harvey and Mike in a 'daddy' relationship. **

Harvey and Mike are in a daddy and baby relationship.

"Urgh maybe if you offered me some fucking help instead of saying that's wrong and I don't give fucking advice" Mike raged instantly regretting his actions when his boss/daddy stood up beckoning him over with a finger. Harvey pulled him by the collar over to him.

"You need to go into timeout before I decide to bare your bottom and spank you right here instead of waiting until we get home. Mike opened his mouth in protest but was silenced when Harvey started to undo his pants.

"No Harvey not here" Mike squeaked "Corner now" Harvey ordered pointing to the 'timeout' corner. Donna was the only one who knew about Harvey and Mike's 'relationship' . Mike sulked stomping over to 'his' corner he was not happy.

* * *

Harvey had became Mike's 'daddy' after Harvey had found out that Mike still wet the bed and had been starved of a father figure all his life.

Harvey looked over to Mike as they sat in the restaurant having lunch with a client Mike was moving his broccoli and cauliflower around the plate with his fork Harvey shot Mike a warning look. Mike rolled his eyes pushing his plate away looking at Harvey defiantly before excusing himself walking away from the table. Harvey was outraged that Mike would dare to disobey him.

Harvey sat listening to the client droning on, thinking about how Mike had disobeyed him and how much he wanted to spank his 'baby's bottom'

Mike was roughly awakened from his day dreaming as he sat listening to his music drinking his fifth red bull "Come with me now" Harvey said In his voice that meant he was not taking any nonsense from the younger man.

Mike nervously took his earphones out of his ears and followed his boss. Going to his doom.

* * *

Harvey hauled him into the mens bathroom, locking the door as he placed the bag he was holding on the counter.

He wasted no time in unfastening Mike's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Mike began to protest knowing what was going to happen "Noo! Daddy nooo" Mike cried.

* * *

Harvey knew that Mike was playing along as they both had a safe word which was to be used when one felt uncomfortable . Harvey smacked Mike sharply on the bottom "Stop it you are not getting out of your spanking" Mike still squirmed and actually pushed Harvey. Harvey raised his eyebrow pulling Mike over his lap as he sat on the counter.

Mike howled and kicked as his daddy lay his hand repeatedly on his backside which was already a bright red after his tantrum at breakfast. "You deserve this spanking puppy you have done nothing but be naughty all day" Harvey lectured "You are getting diapered and then we are going home so you can go for a long nap and see if you wake up a happier little boy. Mike whined scowling at Harvey as he stood him up one hand under his chin to make Mike look at him. "Enough stop it you've had your spanking" Mike cried into Harvey's chest, he suddenly had a great urge to use the toilet. Harvey flinched as the floor underneath him became wet. Mike started wailing as he realised what he had done.

* * *

Harvey sighed (his little boy was just too young for big boy underwear) laying Mike down on the counter taking out the wipes and a diaper. "It's okay buddy it was just a little accident. Mike stuck his thumb in his mouth sobbing embarrassed at what he had done, sure Harvey had put him in diapers loads of times before. But he had never peed on the floor. "We'll get a diaper on you and then we can go okay?" Mike nodded whimpering allowing 'daddy' to powder him and diaper him. Harvey pulled some jeans on over Mike's diaper.

* * *

"Donna Mike is not feeling very well, we are going to go home" Harvey told the woman as she sat typing, she looked up smiling "Okay sweetie feel better" Mike shivered Donna could always make him feel like a two year old. "Come on then Mike let's go it's naptime" Harvey said. Mike blushed bright red as Donna heard what Harvey said. "Harvey patted Mike's bottom reassuringly but if anything this made Mike feel even more embarrassed. Donna whispered something to Harvey which Mike could 'thankfully' not hear from where he was "Is Mike in a diaper here?" Harvey nodded "Yeah we had a little accident on the floor after our butt warming" "Why can you tell?" Donna nodded "Yeah only because I know he where's them though"

**Next more tantrums at home Should I continue?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I don't know whether to continue this and make this a series or leave it at a two shot. I do have other ideas just don't know what to do yet.**

**Thanks to all your reviews and follows! :D **

**To fox hope you liked this chapter and I tried to take your idea on board. Hope it is to your satisfaction**

"Dadddy nwot here, I wan in front" Mike said pointing as Harvey attempted to pull the strap over him "No Mike only big boys get to sit at the front"Harvey retorted. Mike frowned "I'm bwig boy" he replied which caused Harvey to raise an eyebrow "No you're your just a baby" Mike chewed on a monkey toy giggling. "Sit back Mike" Harvey said managing to fasten the belt as he distracted Mike by putting the TV on.

"Dadaaay! Dadaay dadaaay" Mike cried "wee wee" Harvey groaned he had just changed Mike"You've done a wee wee?" He asked pulling the diaper back just to be sure.

"Okay you can wait until we get home" Harvey decided seeing that it wasn't so bad. Mike kicked the front seat crossing his arms whining "No-ohoh nowww" "Do you tell daddy what to do?" "Yes" Mike said adamantly. Harvey ignored Mike's cheeky behaviour, if he gave his baby a reaction all it did was encourage him.

* * *

"Mike , out please don't go in that bag" Harvey told Mike as he took his shoes off and put the kettle on. Mike gave Harvey a dirty look stomping over to his toy box. "Mike, no we are not playing I am going to the toilet and when I come back, I want to see those put away" Harvey ordered gesturing to the Thomas the tank engine trains that Mike had stripped out.

Mike nodded even though he had no intention of doing what was asked of him. Mike took out more toys quickly getting engaged in playing and trying to find some new toys as he looked in the 'forbidden' bags

"Mike! Put that away what did I say to you about going in the bags" Harvey ordered sternly. Mike pouted grabbing for the new police helicopter that he had found. Harvey snatched the bag back and took Mike's hand giving it a firm smack. "Mwineee mwinee" Mike cried.

* * *

Harvey picked up all the bags and took them into his room. Mike crawled behind him. "Mwineeee" Mike cried reaching for the bag once again.

"Mike enough!" Harvey warned sternly. "ahhahaaa-ahhhhhhh!" Mike sobbed rubbing his eyes still grabbing for the bag.

"You are not getting those toys, they are for your birthday not now, now stop it unless you want a timeout" Harvey threatened having to step over Mike as the young man lay on the floor having a temper tantrum kicking the bed.

Harvey shook his head going into their big bathroom to get a clean diaper and the diaper changing necessities. Mike followed him crawling, still crying.

Harvey came down to Mike's level pulling the man into a hug "You're tired buddy aren't you we'll get you down for a nap pup" Mike whined but wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck. "Mike I need to put you down so I can heat your bottle" Mike shook his head grabbing for Harvey, the older man sighed picking his cuddly baby up and carrying him through to the kitchen.

* * *

"Dadaay wan dwat" Mike cried pointing to his I-pad trying to direct Harvey over to it by wriggling. "No now is not the time to play its nap time not play time" "Ahhhh!" Mike yelled huffing scowling at Harvey poking the man in the chest.

"Excuse me do we poke daddy" Harvey asked as he dug his hands into Mike's side smirking as the young man threw his head back wriggling under the tickles.

* * *

"Mike lie down please" Harvey asked exasperated as he pulled the blinds down "I just sorting my cars" Mike replied still leaning over the edge of the bed "Mike put the cars down and lie down please" Harvey repeated switching the nightlight on. "No-oh!" Mike cried "notttt bedtime!" "Mike I won't tell you again lie down please"

Mike sat on the floor playing with his sleep pants looking at the floor scowling. Harvey scooped Mike up and held him while he pulled the covers back lying Mike down. Mike cried trying to sit up crying when Harvey put his hand in the way to prevent him from doing so" "no no dadaaaaay" Mike cried slapping Harvey's arm.

"Do we hit daddy Mike" Harvey asked sternly Harvey turned the little boy over onto his knee and pulled the sleep pants down planting two hard smacks on the diapered bottom. Harvey knew it wouldn't have hurt with all the padding but Mike still squealed planting his face in the pillow while his pants were pulled back up. He continued his whining trying to hit out. Harvey pinned his arm behind his back in one swift movement.

"Stop it Mike I can easily unfasten your diaper if you want to test me" Harvey warned going to do just that. Mike didn't answer; he knew his daddy was not one to lie.

"Mike do you want your bottle" Mike wriggled about on the bed whining into his comforter "Mike would you like your bottle" Harvey repeated, Mike sat up running a hand through his hair showing his bottom lip to Harvey.

"What, why are you giving me that pouty face?" Harvey asked holding his arms out to Mike. Mike crawled into them climbing onto his knee "Is my baby sleepy?" Harvey asked in a quiet soft voice in the hope of lulling Mike to sleep he kissed the top of Mike's head as he fed the young man his bottle.

* * *

"I don't want to goooo" Mike whined not at all happy at having been woken up from his peaceful sleep "Mike we are going shopping we need to get food we can't live on nothing " Harvey tried explaining "AHAH-no-ohohoh" Mike cried burrowing into the pillow as Harvey tried to change his diaper. "NO-OHOHAHAHAAA AHHHHHAAAA" "Aw Mike you are grumpy" Harvey commented trying to avoid the baby's kicking.

Mike tried to kick Harvey as the man unfastened the diaper "That's a messy one kiddo" Harvey commented holding Mike's feet as the young man squirmed. "Mike stop it!" Harvey ordered loosing trying not to lose his patience. "you swop it" Mike cried reaching to hit Harvey "Hit me Mike and I will put you in timeout" "Harvey I can't wear thaaaat!" Mike shrieked as he saw what His 'daddy' intended for him to wear in public "It's for babies" "And you are a baby" Harvey answered cooly as he put Mike's feet into the dungarees.

"Harvey stop it" Mike ordered doing his best impression of a snake "No Mike you obviously can't behave like a big boy so you could out like this" "But I'm in a diaper!" Mike yelled incredulously

"What if I need the toilet?" "Well we find a changing room" Harvey answered standing Mike up and fastening the poppers acting as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

* * *

"Mike no-one can see your diaper" Harvey said smirking as he took Mike's hand to walk across the car park "Get off don't hold my hand" Harvey swatted his bottom "do little boys tell daddy what to do" Harvey asked as he added another swat. Mike looked around rubbing his eyes to stop the tears, he thought he would die if someone had seen what had just happened. Mike grudgingly let Harvey hold his hand while the man told him that he was being a 'good boy' every time Harvey told him this it gave him a warm feeling inside that he just couldn't shake.

"Fortunately for you as small as you are , you still won't fit in the cart so I am going to have to trust you to stay next to daddy" Harvey commented referring to the toddler seat In the cart as he picked up some diapers putting them in the cart.

Mike wandered away not wanting to be beside him encase the shoppers got the wrong idea or in this instance 'the right idea' Harvey looked over to see that his baby was wandering about looking at the pacifier's, he smiled pacifier's were a weakness for both of them.

Mike loved them and Harvey loved buying the little ones with the cute animals on. Harvey walked over standing behind Mike "Which ones do you want Mikey. Mike turned around smiling he didn't notice that he looked completely babyfied lighting up as soon as he saw 'daddy' Harvey followed Mike's eyes to where see which ones the young man was eyeing up.

"You want these ones with the little crocodiles" Mike nodded sticking a thumb in his mouth no longer worried about people staring; he was too wrapped up in the excitement of spending time with 'daddy'. Harvey smiled popping the packet of pacifiers into the cart along with a couple of new bottles another little surprise.

"Dadaay whas dat" Mike asked trying to see what Harvey had picked up "You will find out at home kiddo now, we going to get the rest of the shopping. "I wannn to see" Mike whined following Harvey to the cart "Come on Mike be a good boy and we can go for some ice-cream" Mike stomped his foot away but allowed himself to be led to the cart.

* * *

"Mikey what flavour do you want?" Harvey asked looking in the freezer. Mike wriggled about on his chair trying to look in the bag , Harvey shot him a warning look, Mike sat back in his chair and took out his toy car running it along the table oblivious to the look which he was getting off some people, others just assumed that he had additional needs.

Mike ran up to Harvey "Daddy I want hot chocolate" Mike whispered "it's hot outside you sure you don't want ice-cream" Harvey asked not sure if Mike actually wanted a hot chocolate or he just couldn't choose. "Hot chwocowate" Mike said again taking a hold of some of Harvey's shirt. "Okay go sit down please" Mike stood next to Harvey watching to see what the man was buying "I'm not eating that" Mike promised seeing the salad sandwich "This is for me go and sit down" Harvey repeated putting a hand on Mike's bum squeezing slightly as a warning. Mike quickly sat back down at the table.

* * *

"I don't want dwaaaat" Mike whined quite openly as he picked the tomato out of his sandwich. "Mike eat your sandwich you need to eat your vegetables" Harvey told him sternly, Mike wanted to bite back and say that tomatoes were actually classified as being a fruit not a vegetable but the look on Harvey's face told him that this was not the best idea.

"If you don't want to eat it yourself I have no problem with feeding you Mike. Harvey threatened seriously as he took a bite out of his own sandwich.

Mike looked around the café, it was a hot summers day and there were lots of families In for ice-creams, that would just be too embarrassing to be fed by Harvey in front of so many people, instead he huffed as he grudgingly he picked up his sandwich taking a small bite. "More" Harvey ordered sipping his coke, just daring Mike to disobey him. Mike whined but finished the sandwich screwing his face up in distaste. Harvey smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"Mike it's the summer party next week what are you wearing" Harvey asked as Mike sat on the floor playing with his new doctor who set, "I dunno daddy" Mike replied as he carried on playing making the daleks attack his dinosaurs. "I have an idea of what I could put you in" Harvey replied smirking, Mike looked up wondering what Harvey had meant.


End file.
